As time has gone on new more stringent requirements have been generated for safing and arming devices for missiles carrying munitions. The response of the munitions in various abnormal situations, such as vehicular accidents, aircraft crashes, fires, explosions, and direct hits by lightning is of primary concern. Current safing and arming devices whose outputs are typically electrical switch closures easily fail under most abnormal environments by shorting or crushing of the contacts. A secondary failure mode is established by a complete bypassing of the safing and arming device due to electrical shorts.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a safing and arming device that is immune from giving an arming signal to the missile munitions under abnormal situations.
I satisfy this need in the prior art by providing a new safing and arming device that generates a coded signal instead of a switch contact closure and does not generate an invalid arming signal under abnormal situations.